


this is the way they'd love

by sockpuppeteer



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer
Summary: 7. Prompt: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, everything here is hidden away





	this is the way they'd love

**Author's Note:**

> for the no_tags summer 2018 ficlet exchange. enjoy, anonymous prompter! :D

They burst through the curtain to the back of the bus with all the fervor of teenagers on their first hook-up.

“Fuck, Gee, get your mouth on me, please, been waiting so fuckin’ long-” Frank’s pleading demands cut through the fog in Gerard’s brain, and he stopped short when Gerard’s fingers found his belt buckle. Frank latched his teeth onto Gerard’s neck as nimble fingers unhooked his belt and shoved at his still-buttoned jeans until they jammed around his thighs in a bunch with his underwear.

Gerard’s breath shook and he tilted his head away to give Frank better access; there was nothing he wouldn’t let Frank do to him, but so far Frank hadn’t taken it any further than deep, purple hickeys he’d been able to hide beneath layers and scarves and shirt collars. 

Fuck, Gerard wanted him to take it further. Gerard didn’t just want Frank to fuck him, he wanted Frank to fuck him _up_.

Nobody knew they did this. Nobody. Gerard wondered, sometimes, if their boys suspected anything, but if they did, they never showed it. Gerard was always very, very careful about where and when it happened - never anywhere they could be surprised, never any time anyone else might be around. One time Frank had been balls-deep inside him with a hand around his dick and three fingers shoved in his mouth and Ray had come back to the bus to grab his wallet. Gerard had dug his fingernails hard into Frank’s hips and they’d both gone so still so suddenly inside Gerard’s bunk that he was scared to even breathe in case the curtain moved. Ray had found his wallet and left without a word, but by then Gerard’s heart had been pounding so hard he felt like he was going to be sick. Frank had been too caught up to notice, jackrabbiting his hips and pulling at Gerard’s jaw until he came with a grunt, and had let Gerard wave him off blaming exhaustion for his sudden lack of interest. 

Ever since, he’d been more careful about the where and the when, and he always, _always_ checked to make sure the door to the bus was locked. 

Gerard closed the last of the space between them and pressed up against Frank’s body from shoulder to knee. It snugged his denim-clad erection up against Frank’s and Frank ground forwards with a groan and dug his teeth harder into Gerard’s flesh. 

Gerard whined like a puppy, his fingers clenching around Frank’s shoulders and holding him tighter. He bucked his hips and wrapped a thigh around Frank’s hip as the other man pushed him up against the bunks, the sharp edge of Mikey’s digging into Gerard’s back and keeping him from toppling over. 

Frank released his neck and immediately the skin throbbed, heat spreading in a delicious burn. Gerard’s favorite thing was to press his fingers into the bruises in the days after as he looked at them in the mirror, or in his bunk with a hand around his dick. 

Sometimes, Gerard imagined Frank replaying the memory of the way they’d fucked when he heard the telltale hitching breaths and rhythmic jostling of Frank jerking off in the bunk above his. No matter how tired he was, Gerard always, always did it with him. He never let on to Frank that he did though, because he knew Frank would overthink it and probably stop jerking off when Gerard might still be awake. Gerard couldn’t bring himself to lose that moment he could share with Frank. No matter how far from orgasm he felt, the moment he heard Frank’s breath catch and shudder, all Gerard had to do was dig his fingers into the freshest bruise Frank had left for him and he’d tumble over the edge with him. 

“C’mon, Gee,” Frank said again, nosing at the fresh hickey on Gerard’s neck even as his hands pushed on Gerard’s shoulders like an ass. Gerard didn’t care; Frank could throw him down and shove himself down Gerard’s throat and he wouldn’t care. He could fuck into him dry and make him bleed and he wouldn’t fucking care just as long as Frank was present in the moment and _with_ him.

He dropped obediently and mouthed at the head of Frank’s cock, already hard and leaking for him.

“Love your dick, Frankie,” he said softly, staring up at Frank from beneath his eyelashes. Frank always liked it when he talked dirty to him. It had made Gerard’s stomach squirm in the beginning, when Frank had demanded he tell him how it felt, what he wanted, made him beg, but now, when Frank looked at him like that, all dark and predatory, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

“S’so fuckin’ thick, stretches my mouth out so good… “ Gerard trailed the ‘good’ off into a moan and lapped at the precome glistening on the head. He hummed in enjoyment.

“Tastes so fucking good. Want you to stuff my throat full, fuckin’ choke me on it, make me take it all…” 

Frank groaned, cursed, and his eyes went a little manic as lust clouded his brain.

Gerard sucked him in between his lips, staring up and watching for the moment when Frank’s jaw dropped… _There_. It never changed, no matter how often they did this. Frank always had a split second where he looked so impossibly awed, so amazed by what Gerard was doing. It was a look Gerard wanted to etch into his brain forever. It was that look that kept him coming back time and time again.

It would have been safer for them to stop, because Gerard _knew_ this would fuck up the band and their friendship beyond belief, but… but Gerard _wanted_. Gerard wanted, and Frank gave, and gave, and gave. Mostly.

Right now, Frank was very giving, feeding his cock down Gerard’s throat until it clenched around the intrusion and Gerard stopped being able to breathe. Instead of pulling off, he braced himself with his hands on Frank’s thighs and pushed further, easing Frank’s swollen tip past his gag reflex. It protested vehemently but Gerard ignored it, relishing in the angry burn and the rush of saliva and the tears that stung his eyes. He wanted to feel it tomorrow, to remind him that this really happened and it wasn’t just some crazy, wonderful fever-induced dream.

“Oh, oh, _shit_ ,” Frank breathed, touching his fingers to Gerard’s temple like he was something precious. Gerard felt his eyelids flutter and his stomach swooped, which just served to make him stay right where he was and stare up at Frank with watering eyes as he held the throbbing length in his throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Frank chanted, like he couldn’t stop himself. “Fuck, oh fuck, Gee, you’re fucking crazy…”

Inside his head, Gerard screamed _for you. Crazy for you._ Outwardly, he said nothing.

In the end, Gerard had to breathe, and he was a little scared he might throw up too. Nothing like a little vomit to kill the mood - he knew that from experience. He pulled off Frank’s cock gasping, his face wet with tears and spit, but before he could swallow him down again Frank was grabbing him by the hair and the chin and pulling him up. Gerard fantasized that he might go in for the kiss, but Frank just pulled and tugged at his clothes, leaving them in a heap before shoving Gerard back into his bunk, naked. 

Gerard startled a little, but made sure to keep his eyes open for every moment of Frank stripping. He watched raptly as Frank shoved his jeans and underwear off along with his socks, then crossed his arms over his stomach and pulled his shirt off, baring all that ink for Gerard’s hungry gaze. Fuck, Gerard just wanted to lick him all over.

Like a man possessed, Frank clambered over Gerard’s body and grabbed his cock, curling his thumb and forefinger around the head to jerk just fucking right, just the way Gerard did to himself when he wanted to come fast and hard. Gerard choked on a moan and thrust up into the circle of Frank’s fingers, moaning louder when he found Frank’s arm across his waist, leaning his full weight on him to hold him down. It was fucking perfect and Gerard was gasping for air in moments.

“Frank, Frankie, fuck, you gotta stop or I’m gonna fuckin’ come, stop, shit, _shit_ -”

Just in time, Frank released him, and although Gerard was grateful, he couldn’t hold back the desperate whine that bubbled up from his throat at being denied. Frank chuckled, low and throaty, and fuck if Gerard didn’t have to clench _everything_ to stop himself coming everywhere from the sound of that alone.

“Got something to show you,” Frank said. “You ready?”

Gerard stared at him blankly. He had no fucking idea. “I… Yes?”

Apparently that was the right answer because Frank grinned wide and shifted up Gerard’s body until, oh, shit, until Gerard’s cock slipped between the cheeks of his ass. 

They never fucked with condoms. Not since the first drunken fumble when they hadn’t cared enough to stop for one, and ever since, Frank hadn’t offered and Gerard hadn’t asked. 

He loved it and he hated it all at the same time. Gerard _knew_ Frank fucked other people, he knew how fucking stupid it was to let Frank come inside him after he’d had his dick in some girl who was _totally using birth control_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to fucking stop it. It was the only part of Frank he could keep for himself, even if it was only for a few moments. Gerard _knew_ Frank liked to cuddle, but he never, ever stuck around for Gerard after sex. Frank’s come, hot inside him or warm down his throat or cooling on his stomach or his cheeks was Gerard’s own little piece of Frank that stayed with him after Frank had gone.

That, and the smell on his pillow.

He hadn’t washed his sheets in at least two months, and he wasn’t planning on doing it any time soon either, not with Frank all over them. 

Frank dug around between Gerard’s mattress and the wall for the lube, squirting a lot more than they normally used into his palm, and used it to slick his- no, _what_? Used it to… to slick _Gerard’s_ cock… then before Gerard could even begin to process what was happening, Frank had lifted his body up and pressed the tip of Gerard’s cock inside him.

“Don’t freak out,” Frank said through gritted teeth. “I’m stretched, I’m fine, don’t- don’t freak out.”

Gerard was fucking freaking out.

Frank sank down smoothly with a groan, and Gerard’s eyes went so wide it hurt. In all the time they’d been doing this, they never, not once, fucked like this. It was always Frank’s dick and Gerard’s ass, _always_. They changed up the location and the foreplay and the position - Gerard on his knees with Frank’s hands on his shoulders, Gerard on top with Frank yanking him down every time he fucked in, or, his favorite, Gerard on his back with his knees around his ears so he could watch Frank’s face the whole time - but they never, ever changed who fucked who.

Gerard imagined he looked a little bit crazy; Frank had to be able to see white all the way around his pupils. It didn’t feel so unnatural anymore, not like it had when he’d been playing the character for the first time on stage. Gerard _was_ a little bit crazy, and it was all Frank’s fault. 

Except it wasn’t, was it. Because Frank had no idea. It was all Gerard’s fault that, day after day, he went a little more mad, spent a little more time inside his own head because at least there, Frank was his.

Frank was so, so fucking tight around him that Gerard thought he was going to finally lose his mind. The heat, too, was indescribable. God, it had been so long since Gerard had fucked anyone he’d completely forgotten what it was like, how fucking _good_ it was to have someone tight and willing around your dick. And Frank, Jesus Christ, Frank had _prepped for this_ , prepped enough that he was taking Gerard’s dick like a fucking _pro_.

He opened his mouth but, for once, the words wouldn’t come, and he lay there gaping up at Frank like a fish out of water.

Frank, the little fucker, just giggled gleefully and wriggled on top of him like he did this all the time. Gerard’s stomach twisted and he felt suddenly ill - maybe Frank _did_ do this all the time. He closed his eyes to hide the devastation he felt and swallowed around the lump in his throat, rolling his hips to distract Frank. He might not know Gerard was head over fucking heels for him, but he was still his best friend - he’d notice if Gerard suddenly burst into tears while they were fucking and if he knew Frank at all he knew he wouldn’t fucking rest until he had a satisfactory answer for why. Gerard didn’t feel up to lying to him right now, so. He closed his eyes.

As expected, Frank rocked with him and planted his hands on Gerard’s hips, likely assuming Gerard had closed his eyes because he was overwhelmed with pleasure. It didn’t take long to get him there, thankfully, because with Frank grinding on him and, after a few moments, lifting himself up and fucking down onto Gerard’s cock, Gerard couldn’t think of anything but ‘holy shit’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘Frank’. It was all he could say, too, cursing and calling Frank’s name with every breath he took. 

When he pried his eyes open again, Gerard was shocked to see Frank’s cock had fallen soft between his thighs. He looked up at Frank’s face in surprise to see his friend still smiling at him, eyes glittering as his hips rolled back and forth.

“Feel good, Gee?” Frank asked, his voice catching on Gerard’s name.

Gerard nodded rapidly, mouth hanging wide like Frank’s so often did. 

“Yeah,” Frank purred, smile turning into a grin. “Been practicing so we could do it this way.”

“Pr-” Gerard gasped, but he couldn’t get the question out as Frank continued to fuck him like he did this every night. 

“Uh-huh,” Frank breathed, still grinning like the cat that got the fucking cream and rolling his hips like a fucking dancer until Gerard saw stars. “Started with my fingers. Bought a toy from that place we stopped in overnight like, two weeks ago.”

Gerard gripped the sheets tightly between his fingers, hanging on for dear life. Holy _fuck_ , Frank had bought a fucking toy, had been practicing in secret for _weeks_ so that he could show Gerard how good it felt to be inside him, even though - he spared another quick glance for Frank’s soft cock - even though he obviously wasn’t getting off from it himself.

In that moment, Gerard knew, he was gone. He’d spent so long clinging onto the edge of the cliff by his fingertips, hoping and praying and promising himself that it wouldn’t, couldn’t happen. He cared too much, and he desperately wanted Frank to feel the same way, but it wasn’t like _that_ , couldn’t be, not when Frank was fucking married and they were trying to have a baby. Frank was flying home next week to be there for Jamia at a fucking IVF appointment, for fuck’s sake, and Gerard was balls-deep inside him right now. It was no secret Frank was a fucking whore on tour, desperate for attention and affection, but he loved his wife more than anything, Gerard _knew_ that. He knew it, and he still wanted more from him. 

But right then, Gerard felt it. He could see Frank in his mind, pressing his boots down over Gerard’s frantically clutching fingertips and crushing them until he couldn’t hold on anymore. He felt his grip give out, and it was Frank’s smiling face he saw as he fell into the abyss. 

Gerard wanted to cry as he felt it envelope him like a warm, soft blanket or a hot shower after months on the road or, heaven forbid, the perfect arms of a lover in the aftermath of orgasm. He loved Frank, he was _in love_ with Frank, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Frank, as oblivious as ever, shifted his posture and leaned back, bracing himself with his hands on Gerard’s thighs and baring his beautiful, beautiful body to him. His ink was fucking incredible, so much more covering his skin than there had been when they’d started this, this, whatever the fuck this was. Since Gerard had taken his heart and locked it away, nice and safe… Or so he’d thought.

“Maybe I could fuck you with my toy while we do this next time?” Frank asked innocently, and Gerard’s body clenched hard around nothing. 

“Oh fuck,” he gasped, “Shit, Frankie, please-” 

He felt so empty now that Frank had said that, desperate to feel that delicious fullness and pressure against his prostate while Frank fucked him like this with perfect, even rolls of his hips, over and over like he could do this forever. Gerard reached blindly for him, getting a hand around Frank’s waist and the other around his cock. It twitched in his hand and Gerard squeezed gently, rolling his thumb over the tip and working Frank back to full hardness. Frank’s head dropped back on his shoulders and he moaned loud enough that Gerard felt it in his bones.

“Don’t stop,” Frank told him with pleasure coloring his tone now, his dark eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

Gerard shook his head even though Frank couldn’t see him.

“Never.”

He took a risk and rocked his hips up to meet Frank’s when he sank down, and when Frank’s eyes shot open, Gerard knew it had paid off. Frank’s jaw dropped again, just the way it did when his cock slipped into Gerard’s throat, his lips shone with saliva and fuck, Gerard wanted to kiss him so fucking bad. He rocked up again, and again, and Frank met him every time with little, breathless cries that Gerard knew he’d be hearing in his sleep until the day he died.

“Oh, _Gee_ -” 

Gerard was so fucking close everything was blurring, but he grit his teeth and forced himself to keep going, stroking Frank off in time with every thrust of his hips and basking in the way he, Gerard, was making Frank sound. He loved getting fucked by Frank, loved being able to bring Frank pleasure with his body and his hands and his mouth, but there was something so incredibly powerful to be actively bringing Frank so much pleasure in this way instead. 

“Holy shit, Gerard, fucking _fuck me_!” Frank cried, beginning to lose his rhythm. Gerard picked it up and planted his feet on the mattress so that he could fuck Frank harder, panting desperately for air in the hot, stuffy bunk. He felt his toes curling and his stomach tightened in warning, orgasm heavy and delicious in the back of his throat. Gerard forced himself to breathe evenly, holding it at bay for just a few more seconds until, finally, Frank’s mouth fell open on a long, loud groan and his cock twitched, spurting wildly in Gerard’s hand and all over his stomach.

Frank never looked him in the eye when he came. Gerard kept his eyes wide every single time they fucked face to face, just in case, but Frank always scrunched them closed or tipped his head back or buried his face in Gerard’s neck when it happened.

This time, Frank stared straight at him, eyes wide and shocked and unfocussed. Gerard couldn’t keep himself in check any longer, and he followed Frank over the edge, digging his nails into Frank’s hips and holding his gaze as he filled Frank’s body with his come. The thought made Gerard’s stomach kick like he could come again - not only had he come _inside him_ , but he’d left his own marks on Frank’s body this time, marks Frank would see and remember who’d put them there. In that impossible moment, Gerard felt so possessive it hurt. He wanted to bite Frank all over, wanted to leave bruises and teeth marks and nail imprints all over his body like Frank so often did to him.

It didn’t last - that wasn’t him, not really - and he felt the desire fading along with the pulses of his orgasm, but he still stroked over the pretty little half-moon imprints in Frank’s hips tenderly.

If this was in Gerard’s head, he could wrap his arms around Frank’s neck and pull him in for a kiss right now, hold him close as they both turned soft and he slipped out of Frank’s body. They could make out lazily in Gerard’s bunk, legs tangled along with the sheets, smearing come between their bodies until they tumbled into the tiny shower together, giggling and kissing whenever they came close enough.

If this was in Gerard’s head, in the aftermath of their orgasms the moment would be perfect.

But this wasn’t in Gerard’s head. This was real life, and Frank was free to make his own choices. 

Chest heaving, Frank blinked, and the softness Gerard had spent months convincing himself was there in Frank’s eyes faded into the mischief he was so used to seeing. 

“Fuck _me_ that was good.” Frank grinned widely. He pushed off and slid out of Gerard’s bunk, landing on the floor with a thud. He had to feel Gerard’s come leaking from him and sliding down his thighs, but it was impossible to tell just by looking at him. 

“I need a fuckin’ shower,” he said, scratching a hand over his head and mussing up his hair as he shuffled towards the little bathroom, closing and latching the door behind him. Gerard was still flat on his back, gasping for breath and twitching with aftershocks when he heard the shower start. 

Inside his head, sometimes, Gerard imagined they made love. 

A tear slid down his cheek and he scrubbed angrily at his face. 

Sometimes, it was his own stupid fault when his heart broke.


End file.
